WE
by Tori Piya
Summary: Pernikahan memang indah pada awalnya, tapi setelah menginjak 2 tahun apakah masih sanggup untuk dipertahankan? Another bad story. TemeFemDob.DLDR. RnR


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**We © Tori Piya**

**Warning: Alur ngebut, Gaje, Little Typo (s), TemeFemDobe, Freak, Bad Romance, and other**

**Don't like, don't read**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**WE**

Dua tahun lamanya. Sudah dua tahun lamanya Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze-Uzumaki (yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Uchiha) Naruto bersama dalam ikatan suci pernikahan. Diawali dengan perjodohan dari dua keluarga terpandang. Orang tua Sasuke tidak memaksa putra bungsu mereka untuk menerima perjodohan ini, tapi toh si bungsu juga tidak menolak ketika dirinya dipertemukan dengan putri tunggal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki untuk pertama kalinya.

Dalam pandangannya, Naruto merupakan gadis yang menarik. Dia cantik, walau pun tak secantik artis-artis di luar sana. Hanya saja senyumannya yang ㅡmenurut Sasukeㅡ menawan dan mata birunya yang meneduhkan, membuat dirinya setuju dijodohkan oleh pilihan kedua orang tuanya. Toh orang tuanya pasti memilihkan yang terbaik untuk putranya. Gadis baik-baik dari keluarga baik-baik.

Sasuke tidak mencintainya, belum. Tapi dia beranggapan rasa cinta bisa tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Sehingga ketika Sasuke menyatakan kesediaannya untuk dijodohkan oleh Naruto, dua keluarga besar itu bersuka cita. Dan pernikahan pun diselenggarakan dua bulan berikutnya. Sebuah pesta pernikahan besar-besaran, pesta penyatuan dua keluarga ternama.

Sasuke masih ingat betul betapa cantik dan anggun pengantinnya waktu itu. Naruto yang cantik dalam balutan gaun putih bersih yang benar-benar indah, gaun yang cukup sederhana tapi sangat menawan saat dikenakan olehnya. Naruto yang cantik dengan rambut pirang panjangnya disanggul dengan apik. Naruto yang cantik dengan seikat bunga mawar putih dalam pelukan tangan-tangan rampingnya. Naruto yang cantik yang berjalan dengan anggun menuju ke arahnya didampingi oleh ayahnya. Naruto yang cantik, yang berdiri di hadapannya, di depan altar, untuk saling bertukar janji suci dan terikat dalam pernikahan. Dan Naruto yang cantik ketika ia sematkan cincin bertahtakan berlian ke jari manis istrinya, Naruto-nya.

Sasuke ingat malam itu. Malam yang penuh kecanggungan di antara kedua pengantin baru tersebut. Naruto dengan wajah malu-malunya, mau tak mau membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup tak karuan. Aroma lembut dari wewangian, cahaya yang temaram, suasana yang romantis khas malam pertama mendukung mereka untuk bermesraan. Dan Sasuke ingat malam itu, malam dimana untuk pertama kalinya dia bercinta, bercinta dengan Uchiha Naruto.

Akan tetapi, semua itu adalah kepingan dari masa lalunya. Masa dua tahun silam. Dirinya yakin dan telah membuktikan bahwa rasa cintanya telah tumbuh untuk istrinya dalam setahun pernikahannya. Semakin mengenal Naruto, bahwa Naruto adalah wanita yang penuh semangat, wanita yang periang, yang mampu menyeimbangi dirinya yang begitu pendiam. Tapi menginjak dua tahun pernikahannya, dirinya menjadi ragu akan pernikahannya. Dia dan istrinya mulai sering cek-cok, kesalahpahaman, dan pertengkaran-pertengkaran tanpa sebab lainnya. Diakuinya dia memang sibuk ㅡjika tidak mau disebut gila kerjaㅡ hingga terkadang tak mempedulikan Naruto. Tapi dirinya pun ingin dimengerti, dirinya juga ingin egois. Hingga dirinya sampai pada batas muak, pada kehidupan rumah tangganya yang berantakan ini. Dia muak pada Naruto-nya yang sudah tak sesempurna dulu. Naruto-nya yang sekarang adalah Naruto yang pemarah dan emosional.

Sudah berapa lama Sasuke tidak 'menyentuh' Naruto. Sebulan, dua bulan, atau tiga bulan. Entahlah, dia sendiri juga sudah tidak ingat kapan pastinya dan dia tidak peduli. Dia sudah terlalu jenuh untuk berada dekat-dekat dengan wanita ㅡyang menurutnyaㅡ egois itu. Oleh karena itu, malam ini dia memutuskan menerima ajakan kawan-kawannya untuk minum-minum di bar. Dan ia pun pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat, beruntung dia pulang masig dalam keadaan bernyawa.

Naruto yang melihat kondisi suaminya mabuk seperti itu, seketika panik dan segera memapahnya ke kamar mereka berdua. Sasuke yang setengah sadar, justru membuat suasana yang biasanya selalu kaku menjadi lebih santai, atau malah romantis. Membuat Naruto mau tak mau ikut terbawa suasana. Dan pada malam itu, mereka kembali menikmati malam penuh romansa. Saling melepas hasrat yang sekian lama mereka tahan, ditengah-tengah retaknya rumah tangga mereka. Meneriakkan nama pasangan masing-masing saat mereka mencapai puncak indahnya kenikmatan malam itu.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya luar biasa pening akibat bergelas-gelas alkohol yang ditenggaknya semalam. Dan yang didapatinya adalah dirinya yang hanya berbalutkan selimut, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Tak perlu menerka-nerka apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam. Meski pun dirinya tak ingat dengan pergumulannya semalam, tapi melihat keadaan istrinya yang hanya berbalut selimut dengan tanda-tanda kemerahan di sekujur tubuhnya sudah bisa membuktikan semuanya.

Dipandanginya sang istri yang masih terlelap, mungkin ia kelelahan. Ia lupa jika Naruto begitu indah dan menggairahkan diwaktu bersamaan. Dan ketika Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum karena mendapati Sasuke tengah memandanginya intens, Sasuke lupa jika ia begitu merindukan senyuman itu. Ada perasaan aneh yang bergejolah di dalam dadanya. Suasana yang begitu mendukung dan keadaan yang juga mendukun. Dan tanpa diperintah, Sasuke melanjutkan kembali hasrat liarnya semalam. Merajut cinta yang mulai merapuh.

Naruto yang beranggapan Sasuke-nya yang dulu telah kembali, membuat moodnya meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Mungkin makan malam romantis berdua bisa membuat keadaan semakin membaik. Oleh karenanya dia memutuskan untuk masak banyak dan enak, tak lupa juga makanan kesukaan Sasuke, suaminya. Setelah dirasa rencananya sudah cukup meyakinkan, segeralah ia mengirim pesan singkat ke suaminya.

**"Ne 'Suke, malam ini pulang lebih awal ya, aku siapkan makan malam spesial untuk kita berdua"**

Ia tersenyum setelah mengirim pesan itu. Ia yakin bahwa penyatuan mereka semalam dan ajakan makan malam romantis adalah awal dari kembalinya keutuhan rumah tangga mereka.

Atau mungkin tidak...

Dirutuki kebodohannya, bisa-bisanya dirinya bercinta di tengah kondisi rumah tangganya yang seperti ini. Oleh karenanya pikiran Sasuke menjadi terpecah belah. Mungkinkah kemesraan tadi bisa membuat dirinya dan Naruto membuka kembali lembaran baru. Ditengah badai yang berkecamuk di pikirannya, ia tak tahu bahwa ponselnya tengah berkedip-kedip menandakan adanya sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

Pukul sembilan tepat ia baru keluar dari kantornya. Kerja lembur benar-benar membuatnya kelelahan setengah mati. Kemudia ia baru sadar, sejak tadi ia belum membuka ponselnya. Siapa tahu ada pesan penting yang masuk. Dan benar saja, sekitar pukul dua belasan sebuah pesan singkat dikirim ke ponselnya. Sebuah pesan singkat berisikan undangan makan malam spesial dari sang istri. Matanya terbelalak, betapa bodohnya dia sampai-sampai ponselnya tidak ia cek sebelumnya. Begegas ia menuju ke mobil, untuk segera sampai di rumah. Butuh waktu sejam perjalanan dari kantor ke rumahnya, apalagi tak mudah menyetir dalam kondisi badan yang tengah kelelahan berat. Dan tibalah ia di rumah.

Naruto tengah duduk termenung di meja makan. Lilin yang sejak tadi ia nyalakan dan diletakkan di tengah meja, kini telah mati kehabisan sumbu. Wajahnya sudah mampu mencerminkan suasana hatinya. Pukul sepuluh lebih dan acara makan malam romantisnya gagal, benar-benar hancur. Ditahannya amarah yang mulai mencapai ubun-ubun. Hingga terdengar suara pintu di buka menandaakan ada seseorang yang telah pulang.

Sasuke merasa benar-benar bersalah. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, ia bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah untuk meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya yang benar-benar terlambat. Dan ia melihat istrinya duduk termenung di meja makan, dengan makanan-makanan yang sudah dingin.

"Naruto, ma..."

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa hah?" hardik Naruto langsung "Jika kau memang tak ingin makan malam bersamaku, setidaknya kau bisa membalas pesanku!"

"Aku benar-benar sibuk, bahkan aku baru saja melihat pesanmu"

"Alasan apa lagi kali ini Sasuke? Kau memiliki wanita simpanan kan? Wanita murahan mana yang tadi kau tiduri, HAH?"

Dan...

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi kanan Naruto. Nampak setitik darah segar di sudut bibir mungilnya. Reflek ia memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas. Rasanya sakit, tapi tak sesakit hatinya yang terasa sesak. Uchiha Sasuke, suami yang begitu dicintainya, menamparnya dengan penuh amarah. Hingga ia tak kuasa menahan lagi air matanya yang selalu ia tahan.

"Dengar! Aku tidak serendah apa yang kau katakan, jadi jaga ucapanmu!" Dan Sasuke pun berlalu begitu saja.

Sudah seminggu sejak insiden waktu itu. Hubungan mereka kembali retak seperti sebelumnya, malah dibilang sudah jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Dan kini Sasuke tengah berada di ruang kerjanya di rumah. Dengan lembaran putih berada dalam genggamannya. Ya, lembaran putih tersebut adalah surat cerai yang diajukan oleh Sasuke. Sudah tertera nama mereka berdua, hanya tinggal ditandatangani oleh mereka. Ia buang jauh-jauh perasaan ragu-ragunya. Masa bodoh, dia telah muak dengan keegoisan Naruto dan segala tuduhan-tuduhan asalnya. Ia letakan kembali berkas-berkas itu. Akan ia urus lagi nanti, kepalanya benar-benar terasa pening, badannya kurang sehat.

Sementara itu, di balkon kamarnya, Naruto tengah memandang kosong langit senja. Merenungkan kejadian tempo hari yang menyakitkannya. Memar di sudut bibirnya telah memudar ㅡtapi belum hilangㅡ tapi sakit hatinya tak kunjung pulih. Bukan salahnya 'kan jika saat malam sasuke pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dengan aroma alkohol bercampur aroma parfum wanita yang jelas-jelas bukan miliknya sehingga dirinya menganggap Sasuke berselingkuh darinya. Lalu dimana letak kesalahannya? Dan sore itu ia habiskan dengan merenungkan keterpurukannya.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya pagi itu, tapi ada keanehan dari pria yang tidur di sampingnya. Tidak biasanya jam segini Sasuke belum bangung, dia 'kan harus ke kantor. Dia berniat membangunkan suaminya, tapi ada suatu keanehan. Wajah Sasuke terlihat memerah, keringat mengucur di pelipisnya, dan nafasnya terlihat berat. Ia sentuh dahi suaminya dengan lembut.

"Astaga Sasuke, badanmu panas sekali, aku akan menelepon dokter." panik Naruto seketika. Dan ketika hendak beranjak, sebuah tangan putih pucat menahannya.

"Jangan, tolong jangan panggil dokter." ucapa Sasuke begitu lemah.

"Tapi Sasuke, demam mu tinggi sekali."

"Ku mohon..."

Satu hal yang sering membuat Naruto tersenyum geli adalah bahwa suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemimpin perusahaan Uchiha cabang Konoha, lelaki tampan yang selalu diimpi-impikan banyak gadis, anak laki-laki yang kata ibu mertuanya sering berkelahi ketika SMU, tidak suka berurusan dengan dokter ketika sakit. Alasanny, dia benci ㅡtidak terima dibilang takutㅡ jika harus disuntik. Dan setelah menimbang-nimbang, Naruto setuju untuk memenuhi permintaan Sasuke.

"Baiklah."

Dengan cekatan Naruto berkali-kali mengganti kompres air di kening Sasuke. Setelah disuapi ㅡdengan sedikit paksaanㅡ bubur dan meminum obat penurun panas, Sasuke tertidur dengan lelap. Naruto terus menjaga Sasuke tanpa beranjak dari sisinya. Takut kalau-kalau ia pergi, Sasuke tiba-tiba terbangun dan tidak mendapati istrinya di sampingnya. Hingga matahari pun telah turun dari singgasananya. Suhu tubuh Sasuke sudah mulai menurun drastis dan Naruto memutuskan untuk ikut berbaring di samping suaminya. Tidak, ia tidak terlelap. Ia hanya berbaring, sambil memandangi wajah rupawan suaminya. Tangannya risih untuk tidak membelai rambut hitam indah itu, kemudian beralih mengusap pipi suaminya dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, lekaslah sembuh." Naruto bebisik sangat pelan dan diikuti sebuah kecupan singkat di kening Sasuke. Dan ia pun tak kuasa menahan kantuk yang ia rasakan sedari tadi dan ikut terlelap.

Mungkin Naruto berbisik sangat pelan, tapi seseorang masih bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Benar, Sasuke sudah terjaga sedari tadi. Dia hanya pura-pura masih terlelap. Jika tadi Naruto yang menghabiskan waktu dengan memandanginya, kini ganti Sasuke yang memandangi wajah kelelahan Naruto. Sasuke tahu betul bahwa sejak tadi pagi Naruto lah yang merawatnya dengan begitu telaten. Dipandanginya wajah elok Naruto hingga ia menangkap setitik lebam di sudut bibir istrinya itu. Rasa bersalah mendesak hatinya. Tuduhan Naruto memang keterlaluan, tapi ia sadar tak seharusnya ia menampar istrinya, apalagi sampai sekeras itu. Dirinya begitu kasar, tapi Naruto tetap mencintainya. Perlahan dikecupnya pelan lebam yang memudar itu dan ia pun kembali terlelap, dengan Naruto di sampingnya.

Suhu tubuh Sasuke sudah mulai normal. Naruto melarang keras Sasuke untuk bekerja hari itu. Dan di sinilah Sasuke berada, bersantai-santai di ruang tengah sambil menonton acara televisi dengan tomat digenggamannya yang sesekali ia gigit. Sudah lama sekali ia tak sesantai ini, selalu disibukkan dengan urusan kantor.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang merupakan ibu rumah tangga, sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk bersih-bersih rumah. Bukan, bukannya ia tak mampu membayar pembantu, hanya saja ia tak ingin kebersihan rumahnya tak sesuai keinginannya. Dan di tengah aktivitasnya, Sasuke meminta izin keluar sebentar untuk menemui salah satu temannya. Ia berjanji hanya sebentar saja, dua jam saja, setelah urusannya selesai ia akan segera pulang. Melihat kesungguhan suaminya, mau tak mau Naruto pun mengabulkannya dengan syarat Sasuke harus berhati-hati mengendarai motornya.

Kembali Naruto melanjutkan aktivitasnya, kali ini ia membereskan meja kerja Sasuke yang agak berantakan. Dirapihkannya berkas-berkas yang tergeletak di atas meja. Hingga ia menangkap sebuah map berwarna jingga, sebuah map yang berisi...

"Aku pulang." serunya

Sepi. Tak ada sahutan maupun sambutan kecil. Mungkin ia sedang pergi, pikirnya. Dan dia pun memilih untuk tidur sore, mumpung libur. Dan ketika ia terbangun dari lelapnya, sore telah tergantikan oleh gelapnya malam. Tapi aneh, Naruto-nya belum juga pulang. Ia telepon, tapi hanya mesin penjawab yang menjawab. Ia mulai khawatir, kemana Naruto-nya pergi, apa terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Pikirannya makin kalang kabut.

Ia akan mencari istrinya sekarang juga. Dan segeralah ia mengambil kunci mobil yang ia letakkan di meja kerjanya. Ia sedikit ragu, meja kerjanya telah rapih, tapi kenapa hanya ada satu map yang berada di tengah meja. Ia hafal betul map apa itu, map berwarna jingga berisi berkas-berka perceraiannya. Ia ingin membuang langsung map tersebut, tapi dia penasaran kenapa hanya map jingga tersebut yang berada di tengah meja. Dibukanya map tersebut, dan yang didapatinya...

Sebuah surat perceraian yang berisikan nama mereka berdua...telah ditandatangangi atas nama Uchiha Naruto...dengan beberapa bagian yang tintanya luntur akibat...air mata? Apakah dia menangis ketika menandatanganinya? Di atas tanda tangan tersebut terdapat sebuah cincin. Cincin yang dia hafal betul, karena ia lah yang memilih dan memnyematkan secara langsung pada si pemilik cincin yang entah dimana keberadaannya.

Ia bingung. Sebesar itukah kesalahannya tempo hari sampai Sasuke berniat untuk menceraikannya? Ia tak habis fikir. Apa Sasuke sudah benar-benar tak mencintainya? Lalu apa alasannya mereka bercinta waktu itu? Yang pertama mungkin karena Sasuke sedang mabuk, tapi yang selanjutnya? Ia yakin betul jika Sasuke sepenuhnya dalam keadaan sadar, ia yakin itu. Lantas apa? Mungkinkah Sasuke hanya terbawa suasana atau...

Ia tak berani membayangkan kenyataan-kenyataan terburuk yang menari-nari di fikirannya. Ia hanya sanggup menangis seperti orang linglung. Dan setelah menandatangani berkas memuakkan itu dan melepas cincin kawinnya, segeralah ia memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper dan bergegas pergi.

Ini semakin rumit. Saat itu ia memang sempat berfikir untuk menceraikan istrinya. Tapi kini hatinya telah berubah, ia sadar semuanya masih bisa diperbaiki. Dialah yang selama ini egois. Yang dilakukan Naruto adalah memperhatikan segala sesuatu tentang Sasuke.

_"Bisakah kau tidak bekerja sampai larut, kau bisa merusak kesehatanmu." _

'Dulu kau mengucapkan dengan nada yang lembut, tapi semakin hari kata-kata lembut itu semakin menginggi karena tak pernah ku gagas' batin Sasuke miris 'aku yang tidak tahu diri justru membentakmu dan memulai pertengkaran-pertengkaran kita'

Jika Naruto meninggalkannya, takkan ada lagi senyum manis dan mata safir yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dulu, takkan ada perhatian kasih sayang darinya lagi, takkan ada lagi yang merawatnya sepenuh hati ketika ia sakit, dan takkan ada yang dengan sabarnya mencintai dan mendampingi ia yang egois ini. Ia memang seorang pria jenius, pria jenius yang sangat bodoh.

Kemana? Kemana dia akan pergi? Apakah ditempat sahabatnya di Suna? Atau pulang ke rumah orang tuanya di Oto? dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi dirinya segera ke bandara untuk pergi dengan penerbangan paling cepat. Ia harus mempertahankan rumah tangganya, ia harus mempertahankan orang yang paling dicintainya, kekasih hatinya, belahan jiwanya, Naruto-nya.

Lelah. Hati dan fisiknya lelah. Begitu tiba di rumah orang tuanya Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur dan mengabaikan pertanyaan heran dari ibunya. Menempuh perjalanan sejauh Konoha-Oto sambil menangis tidaklah membutuhkan energi yang sedikit. Ia memilih naik bus ketimbang pesawat, ia nyaman dengan hujan yang mengalir di kaca bus, begitu menenangkan. Hingga malam pun menjelang.

Bel pintu kediaman Namikaze ditekan dengan sangat 'sopan' tengah malam ini. Membuat seluruh penghuni rumah tersebut terbangun seketika. Dan ketika pintu jati berukiran rumit itu terbuka, nampaklah sang kepala keluarga.

"Ayah, dimana Naruto? Dimana istriku?"

"..." Minato hanya terdiam karena bingung, ada apa dengan mereka sih?

"Apa ada tanda tangan yang kurang Sasuke? " tanya suara di belakang Minato yang ㅡdibuatㅡ begitu tenang.

"Tidak, ayo kita pulang sayang, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, kembalilah padaku, istriku."

"Sedetik kau mau menceraikanku, detik berikutnya kau memintaku kembali. Kau pikir aku apa? Kalau kau cuma ingin bermain-main, tolong tinggalk..."

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, SANGAT." seru Sasuke setengah berteriak, bukan bentakkan hanya sedikit intonasi.

Ia terpaku terharu, sudah begitu lama ia merindukan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang ia bawa-bawa dalam mimpi. Kata-kata yang ia fikir suda tak akan ada lagi untuknyadari Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu 'Suke, sangat."

Ia tersenyum, si wanita bermata safir itu tersenyum sangat manis. Membuat Uchiha Sasuke tidak tahan untuk segera menghambur memeluk belahan jiwanya. Menciumi tiap inci wajah istrinya. Tak ingin terlepas untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ekhm.' Deheman si ayah mertua menginstrupsi kegiatan romantis itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Keduanya saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, untuk kemudian…

"ra-ha-si-a" jawab kedua Uchiha itu bersamaan.

"Minna…aku hamil." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba, dan kemudiaan…

1…

2…

3…

The End (plak)

Dan tambah satu lagi fic super gaje yang aku buat. Setelah sekian lama ngga nulis yah… jadi begini ini lah. Aneh, pendek, alur terlalu ngebut, abal, wagu, nyleneh,bla…bla…bla…

Jadi para pembaca tersayang sekalian, monggo direview :*


End file.
